


The price I pay

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst?, Dildos, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Past Love, asshole yuto, being tied to the bed, customer Yuto, fucking in a whore house, think Game of Thrones type setting, whore Hikaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: He was awfully pretty. Tall, raven haired, and a smile that would make girls fall head over heels for him in a second. He walked softly, that of a dancer, and Hikaru hadn’t heard him approach until he felt fingers curl around his chin, pulling his attention in the other man’s direction.





	The price I pay

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this one. I started this....too long ago. I somehow got distracted by thoughts of whore Hikaru at work and came up with this plot. Only felt right for asshole Yuto to make an appearance.

“How much do I have to pay you to have sex with me?”

It was a question he often heard, sometimes whispered, others shouted so the halls could hear everything. It drowned out the sounds of people making love behind closed doors, whores going above and beyond their ability to make the men fucking them believe they were special.

The words were rarely whispered to Hikaru, a glare enough to send the men with the coldest of hearts turning away. The worst were the drunks, not sensing his discomfort at being touched. It was only when he snapped his fingers did a guard come calling, peeling the suitor away and dragging them out the door.

“How much do I have to pay you to have sex with me?”

He had heart those words many a times before, sober and those coming from slurring lips, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had heard them until they were whispered in his own ear.

He was awfully pretty. Tall, raven haired, and a smile that would make girls fall head over heels for him in a second. He walked softly, that of a dancer, and Hikaru hadn’t heard him approach until he felt fingers curl around his chin, pulling his attention in the other man’s direction.

“Not interested,” Hikaru said, pulling back but the hand kept a firm grasp on his chin.

“Why not?” the man asked, turning Hikaru’s head slowly to take in his features. “You’re quite beautiful. I’m sure you make the most delicious sounds when you’re curled around someone. Why won’t you let me take a turn?”

“You’re just a man looking for another pretty man to fuck,” Hikaru said, unraveling the man’s hand around him and setting himself free. “Besides, I’m quite expensive.”

“I have money, don’t worry,” the other man smiled.

Cocky little thing. He smiled as if he knew what Hikaru’s answer would be before his brain formulated it. Never before in his life had this man been told the word “no,” and who could blame him? Hikaru knew better than to trust these types. Money only got you so far. Power took you farther.

“Sadly, I’m still not interested,” Hikaru sighed, settling onto the day bed he had chosen as his resting spot. His eyes meandered around the room, looking for the nearest paid guard. “Perhaps you’ll find better luck with someone else.”

“I don’t want anyone else,” the man said. He didn’t move, those beautiful eyes watching each of Hikaru’s movements. “I want you.”

“And unlike the other whores here I have the freedom to choose which clients I take to my bed,” Hikaru said. He found the guard. All he needed was a little wiggle of his finger to bring them over. “Sadly, you are not one of them.”

He didn't like the way the man was smiling at him, as if he knew a great secret.

“I wondered why you sit around all day,” the man said. He didn’t scoot closer to Hikaru, but his presence did. “I’ve come here many times and fucked my share of men and woman, and yet you’re always out here. It makes a man wonder.”

“I don’t believe it’s any of your business who I choose,” Hikaru said.

“No,” the other man shook his head. “But if you warmed the bed of the master of house every night you wouldn’t need to pleasure the common folk as much as the others.” That smile tore into his soul, freezing his heart with every beat. “How is Yabu by the way?”

His skin was cold under his own touch. Hadn’t he kept it well hidden? Waiting until the dead of night to slip into the master’s room, robe already half undone and fabric dripping to the floor. How the mere thought of getting fucked by the older man excited him, and he was half hard before Yabu had even touched him. Those normally calm, calculative eyes scorched Hikaru’s skin as Yabu lit his body on fire without a second glance. 

His moans had always been low, rumbling against Yabu’s skin as the other man teased his body. Yabu’s mouth whispering every word Hikaru wanted to hear and more until he could do nothing but let Yabu use his body for his own pleasure.

He hadn’t minded being used. The sex was great, and he didn’t have to pretend to enjoy it like he had with too many faceless clients he let into his bed in order to pay for the room. Yabu was kind, taking the bed fee away in exchange for being his personal bed warmer, and Hikaru only needed to pay for his wants with Yabu’s money fueling his lifestyle. 

They were friends. Friends that let out their daily frustrations onto each other as night fell, and it was perfectly fine with him. Hikaru was far more interested in how this man knew of his life behind closed doors.

“I’ve watched you quite a lot,” the man said, his knuckles brushing Hikaru’s cheek. “Always wondering what your skin would taste like between my lips.” He was a man on the hunt, his eyes speaking danger, but Hikaru wanted to hear more. “I have a little wager for you, between me and you.”

His eyes darted to the guards, one of them having taken notice of the exchange, but Hikaru sent a small wave of his hand. He was fine for the moment. “You have my interest.”

“I’m confident enough in my abilities as a lover to say I’ll be the best sex you ever had,” the man said. “Give me one chance to fuck you, and you’ll see. I’ll pay you the normal price, but, if I win, I want to be your client.”

“And if you’re not?” he asked.

The man smiled. “Then you’ll never see my face again. If I ever seek pleasure at this establishment I’ll come in the dead of night when you’ll either be busy with your…number one client or asleep.”

It was a tempting offer. Far too good to be true, but with everything laid out on the table, it was difficult to say no.

“Do I get a name before I give you my response?” Hikaru asked, and the man handed over his name.

Yuto.

Two syllables. Two kanji. 

And yet it was a name so fitting the man before him. He was abundant in arrogance that soared above all others.

“Let’s see if you fuck as good as you talk,” Hikaru said, rising from the day bed to lead Yuto to his room.

Their clothes were made to be easily removed. No fancy tear away buttons. No pulling fabric over your head to break eye contact with your client. Drop a shoulder and the fabric melted to the floor, exposing all in a moment and giving the client a reveal that would hold their attention until they came.

“You are exquisite,” Yuto said, touching himself through his own cotton pants. He had already laid himself across the bed, making himself at home.

Hikaru didn’t need a mirror to show him how he looked. He prided himself in how he took care of his body, making sure it was appealing for whoever he was fucking or being fucked by. Abs, biceps, pectorals, and a nice cock between his leg were the package of perfection that made all he chose to fuck wet before he laid a finger on them.

“Though I wish you were a little more…turned on,” Yuto said, opening himself for Hikaru to climb onto him.

“Sweetheart,” Hikaru purred, taking Yuto’s chin into his own hand. “You’ve got to work for that if you want to win your bet.”

Yuto wrapped his hand around Hikaru’s wrist. “Then let me.”

Hikaru was flipped in a moment, the mattress swallowing him whole. Yuto’s lips found his neck as his hands wandered his naked frame, settling on a nice stretch of skin between his hip and his cock. 

“You work quick,” Hikaru said, fighting a gasp as he wrapped his arms around Yuto’s neck to pull him closer.

“I have a point to prove.” Yuto’s breath tickled his neck. “Anything that’s off limits?”

“No knives,” Hikaru said. “Need to keep any wounds off of me. Most clients aren’t into that. Other than that?” he laid there for a moment, enjoying how Yuto’s mouth felt against his skin. “I can’t think of anything.”

“Good,” he said, kissing Hikaru’s chin before pulling back. Yuto unraveled something from his back pocket. “Then I know exactly how I want you.”

He hadn’t been tied up in years. The first time when he was young, right after his family sold him to pay for unpaid bills and received quite a sum for their virgin son. His first client has been slow, meticulous, making sure to please the blossoming young whore and mold Hikaru to his liking. He changed him into a sex fiend that did anything to please and, when he was happy with the results, tied him up and fucked him until his wrists bled. It was the master in training that had noticed the rawness, the scabs, and it wasn’t hard to track down the man who had damaged their product.

“You might be a whore, but you’re still human,” the master had said, his young son watching as a nurse bandaged Hikaru’s injured wrists. “In our establishment you accept the terms of sex, but always remember: make the bed fee every month.”

It took him longer than he cared to admit before he was comfortable being at the mercy of another, his hands immobile from even the slightest touch. He could understand why men found it attractive to have another man at their mercy, the power they felt, but Hikaru believed the bottom had more control. 

A few slutty glances, parted lips sighing and moaning at a particularly good thrust. He could encourage his clients to fuck him how he wanted by making these silly men think it was through their own volition. He liked being tied up, he had, but Hikaru couldn’t put his finger on why he hadn’t engaged in it.

“A little frightened are you?” Yuto asked. His hand was on the bed, balancing his weight so he didn’t come crashing down

“Not at all,” Hikaru said, arching his back into what little touch Yuto was giving him, but that contact was lost. The bed rose underneath him, and Yuto began walking around the room Hikaru called home. “What are you doing?”

“I want to take a look around,” Yuto said, one foot being placed in front of the other.

There wasn’t much to look at. Sparse walls and a few pieces of furniture to house what belongings he had. The bed was the most impressive feature, a king size bed that had been a gift from Yabu. He had wanted Hikaru to sleep like a king and for there to be enough room for the two of them if he visited for a quick fuck late at night, staying until the morning sun broke through the horizon.

He changed his question. “What are you looking for?”

“Something that I believe you have,” Yuto said, poking through a few drawers until Hikaru saw him smile. “Knew it.”

People were too uptight in this day and age. Sex was for pleasure, but it was a means to bring children into this world with hopes that one would make it big and give their parents a smooth life. Many didn’t make it out of infancy with the diseases and disasters that rained down on their society.

Personal pleasure took a backseat to all but those that could afford it, finding a pretty little vixen to fuck until the sweat clung to their brow. They paid good money for the best. For the common folk they worked until the sun set and returned home to work on their family instead.

Hikaru had too much time on his hands when he threw out his client list, only keeping those that truly knew how to fuck him. The mere thought of a fat cock entering him was enough to want to pick the first good looking person off the street and have them fuck him until he was moaning a name he would forget in the morning. He had urges, ones society would have told him to brush off if he was anything but a whore. If they looked at him strangely for it, he could claim it as practice. After all, one had to be perfect at their craft. 

It wasn’t particularly long, smoothed down to keep him from getting injured when he was left to his own devices. It hit him in all of the right places when he was left alone, stroking a spot deep within him that left him a weak, moaning mess, his stomach covered in cum until he had the energy to rise and clean himself up.

“How do you usually fuck yourself with this?” Yuto asked, looking at the dildo as if he wanted to swallow it whole. “Slow? Fast? I would have loved to watch you get off with your own hand.”

“Put it back,” Hikaru growled, tugging at his restraints.

“No,” Yuto said, that pesky smile back. His voice was light as he climbed back onto the bed, dropping his shirt as he went. “I think the two of us can have quite a lot of fun with this, don’t you think?”

He hadn’t been annoyed by such a man for quite some time. He had taken the time to explore another man’s room for any signs of how they pleasured themselves when they were alone with nothing but their hand. Yuto needed something big and thick shoved up his ass to take him down a few pegs. If only he had dug a little deeper, he would have found the real treasures.

“Aw, don’t make that face at me,” Yuto said, his lips unable to leave Hikaru’s skin for long. “Don’t you want to know what I have planned? After all,” he moved closer to his ear, “I haven’t even fucked you yet. Don’t look so disappointed in me.”

He did like sex. Liked it more than the average person should. It wouldn’t hurt to see where Yuto went with this.

Yuto coated his fingers in oil before sinking down to Hikaru’s waist, kissing the tender flesh inching closer to his hardening cock as his fingers teased Hikaru’s entrance. The muscle was tense under Yuto’s light touch.

“You’d think someone like you wouldn’t be as tight,” Yuto said, working his first finger past the ring of muscle. “Would have thought Yabu would have loosened you by now.”

“They do say my ass is magical,” Hikaru said, arching into the touch, trying to take Yuto deeper. 

Yuto’s words were nice, Hikaru’s body relaxing to the touch as Yuto continued to talk to him.

“When is the last time you had someone in your bed that wasn’t Yabu?” Yuto asked. A second finger wormed its way in with the first, and both reached for something deep within Hikaru.

“You’re awfully interested in a whore’s sex life,” Hikaru said. He wanted to reach down, curl his fingers in Yuto’s hair, but the bindings around his wrist kept him from moving too much. 

“A conversation piece,” Yuto said. He prodded something within Hikaru, and a white light flashed before his eyes, body arching to Yuto’s every touch. “I can tell you about my exploits if it makes you more comfortable.”

Again those fingers went, curling inside of Hikaru and brushing his prostate over and over until a third pressed its way in, stretching him beyond his every imagination. He couldn’t breathe, hardly could think. Only focused on those fingers stretching him slowly.

“Not interested,” Hikaru breathed out, but Yuto paid no mind to his words.

“I took a prince to my bed,” he said, pulling his fingers from Hikaru’s body and leaving him surprisingly empty. “He was a sweet thing, the smile of an angel. I thought it would be fun to corrupt such a man.” He leaned over, his breath hot on Hikaru’s neck. “He was the one to teach me my tricks.”

Yuto took his time coating the dildo in oil, making sure every inch of it was covered before wiping his hands on the sheets to clean them.

“Still nothing?” he asked, curiously cocking his head to the side.

“It had nothing to do with me,” Hikaru said, something in the far side of the room drawing his attention. “Why should I care?”

That careful hand tugged his chin once more to look Yuto in the eyes. “Oh, it has everything to do with you, my friend.” He sunk away, turned his attention to Hikaru’s stretched hole. “My prince was quite the seductor, playing an innocent card until the doors were closed. I was too focused on his sweet demeanor and blushing features.” He rubbed the slick dildo over Hikaru’s entrance, pulling a moan from him. “He had me tied up much like you are before I noticed and talked me through every step he took.”

“Sounds like a fun time,” Hikaru said.

He didn’t like how hard he was breathing, how his body craved anything to be shoved into it to give him the heat he needed. Every word Yuto spoke pushed him closer and closer to an edge he didn’t want to touch and didn’t want to admit he was affected by. 

“It was,” Yuto continued, slowly pushing the dildo into Hikaru’s ass. “It was quite the experience seeing him stretch himself on top of me, rolling his hips into mine whenever he stroked himself particularly well.” He lowered his voice, husky and dripping of sex. “You would have loved his moans.”

The pace Yuto set was slow and deep, his face watching Hikaru’s for whenever he discovered something particularly nice within him. It was then he kept going for it, over and over again until Hikaru was arching off the sheets and lips desperate to beg for his release. 

He wouldn’t say it out loud, not wanting to inflate the other man’s ego, but Yuto knew how to use his wrists. He wanted to feel one curled around his own erection, the joy of coming from such an experienced hand. 

“He slipped onto my cock when he was ready and not a second sooner,” Yuto said, picking up the pack with his thrusts into Hikaru. “His hips were beautiful as he fucked me, and all I could do was watch him work his magic upon his body.”

Hikaru was close, and Yuto knew it. His legs curled, desperate for something to hold onto the rougher Yuto became. A layer of sweat covered his body as he climbed higher and higher, the pinnacle of a perfect orgasm just beyond his reach. When Yuto touched him finally, hand wrapped around him to help him closer to the edge, Hikaru knew he would come hard enough to not remember the waves that followed.

“He rode me so recklessly I thought he might injure himself, but I didn’t care,” Yuto said. His words were hot, blanketing Hikaru in their heat. “I had my pleasure, and that’s all that mattered until it all ended.”

Hikaru was so close, a single thrust away. He felt a bright heat pool in his belly, threatening to explode and sink throughout his entire body. Yes, he wanted it. He needed it. His orgasm would be served on a silver platter.

Until everything ceased to exist.

Yuto’s hand was gone, the dildo removed from his ass as well. Any sense that Yuto had been hovering over him had vanished as Hikaru felt the bed dip and the weight left him as well. He did the only thing that came to mind.

He screamed.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Yuto cooed. His hands worked at the bindings of his trousers before dropping them to the ground with the rest of their clothing. “It’ll pass.”

“You fucking bastard,” he yelled, fueling his words with as much anger as he could. 

Hikaru wanted to claw at his bindings, free himself so he could fist his cock the two strokes he needed to come. He’d curl his fingers around Yuto neck next, not caring for the repercussions of his actions. Pain was the only source of making Yuto understand what he had caused.

“Be kind,” Yuto said, sprawling across the couch across from the bed. “Or I’ll leave you there for your beloved Yabu to find. I’m sure he would enjoy seeing you in such a….compromising position.”

“He’s not my beloved,” Hikaru hissed, his blood running cold in his veins.

“But you want him to be,” Yuto said, one of his hands teasing his half hard member. “Isn’t that why you cut down your client list? You could be rolling in money, enough to pay off your contract with the bed fee waved, and yet you’re still here? It doesn’t make sense.”

“I’m safe here,” he simply said.

“And you’d be safe out there,” Yuto said, a little gasp slipping from his lips. “Find a good job, settle down with a partner and live out your life together.” He smiled as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. “It must be the master of house then. You quite like him, don’t you? Like how his cock feels in your hands. He must be quite sweet to win your favor.” He moaned, and the sound sent shivers down Hikaru’s spine. “Must be quite nice to fuck someone with so much power over you.”

A roar exploded in his chest, a fire of anger starting between his brow. He hadn’t allowed Yuto to fuck him for his entire life to be questioned within a few minutes, and his aching cock only fueled the flames. 

“You know nothing about me,” Hikaru said, nipping the flames back. “How would you know what my life has been like? I’ve been a whore since I was fourteen. The people outside these walls won’t accept someone like me so easily.”

“And so you fell in love with the first person that accepted you,” Yuto said. “The first person that talked to you as if you were human and not made for sex. It’s why you want to prolong your time with him and were so happy he was so easy to seduce.” He paused and the only sound filling the room was Yuto fisting his cock. “But he wasn’t easy, was he? Because he had felt the same for as long as you had, but neither of you want to say the words.”

He had never wanted to think of how Yabu’s face looked when they were done, wanting his emotions to remain hidden and personal, but there were some things his memory couldn’t erase. The feeling of being wrapped in the other man’s arms, of being so safe and comforted he didn’t know what to do with himself. How Yabu had let Hikaru dominate him from time to time, and the taste of those sweet moans were the only thing Hikaru needed as sustenance. 

He had built up walls around his emotions to keep their relationship professional, but his mind always remembered. The feelings of the sweet boy kissing his injured wrists, saying love would heal them faster, or how Hikaru returned the favor, teaching Yabu to kiss before he left for his first date.

They were friends, he kept repeating to himself. Friends and nothing more. Even if it was possible, they wouldn’t change their relationship for the world. 

A shadow fell across the bed, and Hikaru’s eyes followed it to Yuto’s skinny form.

“What are you afraid of?” Yuto asked, even with the heavy conversation his cock was hard against his body.

“Nothing,” Hikaru said, furrowing his brow. “Fuck me or leave.”

Yuto climbed onto the bed. “My pleasure.”

Any previous thoughts were pushed out once Yuto entered him, the long cock pushing into him farther than any before it. With each languid thrust Yuto brushed Hikaru’s prostate sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

“You can imagine I’m him,” Yuto moaned in his ear, slowly picking up the pace. “I don’t mind. Moan his name as if it was mine.”

Lips brushed his neck, kissing him sweetly and taking him back. Time moved around him, showing him visions he had long forgotten. When Yabu had been sent away for school and returned an intelligent man, Hikaru remaining the same as when his friend had left. The first night he snuck into Yabu’s bed hell bent on pleasuring him with his mouth until Yabu turned the tables, fucking Hikaru until the sun rose in the sky.

It had always been there. Yuto didn’t need to tell him that.

He wrapped his legs around Yuto’s waist, pulling the taller man closer to his body to keep him deep. His thrusts became harder, less rhythmic, as Yuto neared his orgasm, dragging Hikaru along as well.

One thrust then two, his body arching off the sheets as he began to lose himself to the heat of the moment. Need clawed at his body, for he would not be denied a second time. In that weakness, his mind struck.

The hand around his cock was not Yuto’s, but a softer, less calloused touch. The moans were higher, more nasally, and his name was moaned to perfection from beautiful soft lips. He saw that face, that beautiful dark hair cascading over his eyes, and moaned the name he longed for as darkness surrounded him.

When he resurfaced Yuto was tucking his shirt back into his pants, a confident smile across his lips.

“Money is on the table,” Yuto said. “Want to count it before I leave?”

Hands having been freed, Hikaru reached over and couched the stack of bills left for him. “It’s too much.”

“Consider it a tip for letting me have some fun with you,” he said, grabbing his purse. “You may want to get those wrists checked. You pulled on them a little tight.”

They were raw, pink skin flaring up. He had been lucky he hadn’t bled.

“I trust you’re free whenever I want a round two?” Yuto said, far too cocky for his own good.

“Leave already,” Hikaru hissed, turning away from the other man. 

“Until then,” Yuto said, opening the door and closing it softly behind him.

Sleep found him quite easily, clinging to Hikaru’s form and weighing him down on the bed. The gentle throb of his wrists lulled him further and further into sleep. His mind began building a dream world for him, one where he was small, much smaller, and far more innocent than he should be. He dreamed of caring hands and soft lips that healed him with their love, and a smile that told him everything was alright in the world. 

That, when the sun rose, it wouldn’t be just a dream.


End file.
